


Misfire

by GroovynSpoiled (FeederMercury)



Series: Whipped Cream (A Series Of Maylor Smut) [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Brian May, College, College age Bri and Rog, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Domestic, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Roger is just horny, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Roger Taylor, Unexpected Blow Jobs, Virgin Brian May, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Brian has trouble lasting more than a minute when thinking of Roger.or, Roger takes Brian's virginity and he has some edging to do.





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> New series alert! I have so many smut ideas its insane so!!! Just something to do while I work on Drowse. also something to get out al my sexual energy out on lmao

Brian’s hands dipped below his belt, dripping in saliva and practically trembling with excitement. The lotion he’d lathered into his calloused hands hadn’t done much as his semen already covering the head of his cock acted as natural lube.

He sat against his bed frame and inhaled as he ran his fingers over the shaft of his cock. It was dark inside of his bedroom but a photo of his boyfriend tucked between his fingers was visible through having already sat in the dark for an hour. Brian ran his hand up and down his cock with a gasp and twitch of pleasure with each buck of his hips and each light brush of his fingertips.

“Oh, fuck, Roger…” He moaned through gasps. His grip on the photograph tightened and wrinkled the end. White stripes lined the corners now as he attempted to keep himself from coming so soon- his cheeks were hot and his forehead sweat.

“F-Fuck.” Brian said quietly, almost inaudible, as he felt himself pulling back.

His attempts were fruitless and he soon felt warm cum running down his hand, his teeth grinding while he tilted his head back with a moan.

“Dammit…” He’s only lasted under a minute, _again._

The thought of his boyfriend was often too much for him and it was often a struggle to even be near him as they had both decided on waiting to have sex until they were both prepared. Little did Roger know that Brian was less than prepared while also being overly prepared. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t last more than a moment in bed, he just found Roger to be irresistible.

His cheeks burned in humiliation and shame. He knew Roger has had sex before they met, but he was a virgin. He had never had a boyfriend before and even the thought of Roger’s hands in his shoulders made him aroused.

If Roger knew how short-lived his time in bed was when he was only by himself, he knew his lover wouldn’t be as interested. It was a selfish thought, and Roger wasn’t the sex-obsessed type who cared about that kind of thing, but it was a thought in the back of his mind.

When Roger spent the night at his flat, often for ‘study sessions’ (a fancy way of saying they were going to sit on the couch all night and stuff their faces with junk food) Brian never allowed himself to get caught sporting a tent. This doesn’t mean he never had a moment where he was sweating and attempting to keep his cool when Rogers' hands were inching closer and closer to his inner thigh. Every touch and stroke through his hair sexually frustrated him, and he was often finding himself running off to ‘use the bathroom’ and changing his pants.

Roger never seemed to notice this as he never mentioned it but there was the odd time where his hand would linger somewhere a bit too long and suddenly he’d be touching something a bit too hard to be comfortable in Brian’s now tighter pants. He’d always grin, giving a well-timed joke about Brian behind excited for their get-together, and put his hands back somewhere safer as he knew his partner wasn't ready yet. Brian always blushed madly at the times like this and could hardly speak to his partner after that from the embarrassment and fact he simply wasn’t ready to sleep with Roger quite yet without possibly ruining their relationship and short-lived sex life for good.

Brian had begun to edge when he became desperate for Roger’s touch, and not just on his shoulders and back. He’d never attempted it before as he was single and didn’t exactly care if he only masturbated for five minutes before coming. Now that he had Roger, someone experienced, he didn’t want to fuck anything up. It was almost painful at first but once he got the hang of it, it was almost easy to stop himself from coming for a moment or two while he bit the sheets and clenched his teeth.

Roger was going to come over for a movie in under an hour and Brian had just gotten done making sure he didn’t accidentally pop a boner next to him again. His hands were covered in saliva and come, and his cheeks were burning. He went to his bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up before changing his pants and trousers into something more comfortable, then wandered into the living room to make himself a spot on the couch while he waited.

The blonde wasn’t too far behind and soon he was walking through the door with an arm full of blankets and pillows. He was always specific with what he brought to Brian's house and he always insisted on bringing his own pillows, especially since Brian only slept with one.

“Hello, hello, hello! It’s me!” Roger called out to the living room as he entered.

Brian sat up with a grin and embraced his boyfriend with a kiss on the lips, thankful he’d gotten his sexual frustration out prior to his arrival because it seemed that Roger had been chewing strawberry gum that made his mouth taste sweet.

“I had a stupid day, come rub my back and I’ll tell you about it?” Roger grinned while batting his eyelashes. Of course, Brian nodded along happily, but he couldn’t help but feel a familiar zing go down his spine when the blonde took him by the hand and led him to the couch.

He removed his shirt and laid himself across Brian’s thighs while grumbling into the sofa cushions.

“Okay, so first my professor wouldn’t let me into class because I was late.” He looked up to Brian for confirmation. He nodded and placed his hands across the small of his back, pulling the band of his underwear back a bit to get more room before beginning to run his blunt nails across his back. Chills ran down Roger’s spine and his cheeks became rosy in pleasure.

“Well, how late were you?”

Roger rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. It was only twenty minutes.”

“What were you doing for twenty minutes?”

“I was in the damn toilet, Brian, who cares? Anyway,”

As Roger complained, Brian became increasingly anxious as he felt himself twitch in pleasure each time his boyfriend moved his body against his groin. He cursed himself for not thinking this would happen. He should have simply rejected the suggestion to rub his back.

“-And then he continuously touched me even though I asked him not to. Fucking Freddie.”

Freddie. He had no feelings towards Freddie, maybe if he thought of Freddie it would subside the thoughts of how close Roger was to his cock and how nice it felt that he was grinding against it as he spoke with his hands. Freddie wasn't his type at all, he was awkward and shy and even a bit strange in general. They each had different majors but despite this, they were still friends. Brian thought over everything he disliked about his friend such as the fact he often teased him for never having a boyfriend before besides Roger. He then thought of how Freddie is a bit too intense for his taste, but no matter what he thought of Roger still cut into his mind as he was speaking to him.

“He was touching me like this.” Roger pulled himself to a sitting position on his calves and placed his hands into Brian’s mane of curls then gently began massaging his scalp. He could practically feel himself becoming a cherry red, and based on Roger's giggling he probably looked just like that.

"You look like a tomato. You like that?" Roger asked with a teasing smile that let Brian know he knew exactly what he was doing. The words ' _You like that?_ " pushed him off of the edge and he quickly took a pillow and shoved it on top of himself before Roger could notice he was getting hard. It was fruitless as his boyfriend then giggled and ran his hand under the pillow, touching his fingertips to the hard bulge in his trousers.

"I- Uh, Rog-" Brian stuttered in embarrassment while the blonde smiled and slowly lifted the cushion from his groin. His cheeks, ears, and body were now a bright crimson upon being unable to contain himself even at the simplest touch.

"Someone's excited to see me, hm?"

"M-maybe a little..." 

Roger inched himself onto Brian's lap and slid down to the carpet, settling on his knees. He looked up through his eyelashes and waited for Brian to give him the signal if it was okay, and despite his inner dialogue telling him to stop his boyfriend, his body and conscience had another idea as he nodded. Roger grinned devilishly and began to un-tie Brian's sweat pants for him as he focused on not coming right then and there. Avoiding looking at the man in front of him was hard enough, but not thinking of him for a moment was even worse.

"Okay?" Roger asked while pulling down Brian's trousers.

"Yeah, do it," Brian replied. He gripped his own thighs awkwardly as he wasn't exactly sure what to do when recieving a blow job. Did you put your hands on yourself or the person giving it to you? Did you talk to them? He had no idea, so he remained quiet and completely avoided eye contact.

Roger grinned as he saw how fast Brian had become erect in front of him and just how  _excited to see him_ he was. He looked up for a moment to see his boyfriend's nervous expression and hesitation to even glance at him, he looked mortified and perhaps scared.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Roger asked carefully. Brian nodded his head and gave a thumbs up. He wanted to laugh at his expression of confirmation but he didn't want to further his embarrassment. Instead, he simply bent down and gave Brian the opportunity to stop him as this was their first time doing anything below the belt, and it did develop quite unexpectantly.

What Brian was expecting isn't at all what he received. He'd expected something similar to what he feels when he'd been awake late at night, sitting in bed either studying or getting ready for bed and suddenly have his boyfriend pop into his head. What he got made him gasp and grip the loose fabric on his pants in pleasure. It wasn't what he expected but he'd imagined this scenario in his head more times than he could count, and it was absolutely incredible.

Every nervous thought he'd had went out the window upon looking down at Roger on him, his lips red and swollen as he swallowed around his cock that was already beginning to leak semen into his mouth. Every thought was knocked right out of his head as he whimpered in a failed attempt to speak which Roger seemed to love even more as he increased the pressure, his cheeks hollowing a bit.

"Ah, o-okay," Brian panted as he attempted to edge himself. He could feel the flood gates opening and he didn't want to humiliate himself further, but as he shifted his hips and shuffled a bit he could hardly see straight. His hands shakingly moved to the top of Roger's head and he ran his fingers through the long blonde hair. Fingertips dug into the scalp as he finally couldn't hold himself anymore and rolled his hips forward as he came into Roger's mouth. He felt incredibly wrong he hadn't alerted him, but it was too late now especially since he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Roger didn't mind a bit as when he sat back up, his cheeks dusted in pink, his mouth was empty and he was licking his lips. He grinned and moved his hands over Brian's thighs which made him twitch. "That was quick, hm?" 

He wasn't sure how much redder his cheeks could get but somehow they managed to. "Uh- Y-yeah sorry..." 

"It was your first time, I get it," Roger mentioned casually as he brought himself to a standing position. "I'm gonna say you're not gonna be getting up for a little while and get you some kitchen towels."

When Roger left for a moment to fetch the towels he sighed deeply and pulled the rest of his pants down just a bit as so they wouldn't continue to catch any more excess come his boyfriend didn't. He felt incredible, if not a little embarrassed at being told he came a little soon, and it was exactly what he'd been lacking for the past eight months. Jerking off was fine but when the person you thought of the most was near you and physically helping you, it wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced. 

He only wondered what it would be like when they had  _actual_ sex; he'd be in a coma by the end if it went this well.

"Should I do this part for you too?" Roger asked as he walked back into the room with a handful of napkins, a pleased grin on his face upon seeing that Brian was in the exact position and condition he'd left him in.

"Thanks," He took the napkins and rested them on top of his groin while Roger sat next to him with the same smile plastered to his face while he cleaned himself off. Once he was finished he pulled his trousers back over himself and looked over at his partner with a shy smile. "Um, so...Thanks for that."

Roger laughed low in his throat and shook his head. "I was kidding earlier. You know that right?"

Brian felt like he could have died right then, this was the exact topic he didn't want to approach. "I do, Rog. Yeah."

"Alright, babe. So anyway where was I in my story?" 

 

The next time they did anything was when Brian went to Roger's house instead of the former.

Brian had woken before Roger had and decided that he would make them both breakfast as their friends Freddie and John were going to come over soon and they were all going to hang out at Roger's flat. He decided on making them both eggs and toast but as soon as he cracked the first eggs into the pan, he felt a hand on his hip that then slid down to his underwear and dipped below the waistband. 

Brian inhaled quickly as he turned around and saw a disheveled and aroused Roger standing behind him with his lids heavily weighed down by sleep and a smile painted to his face. His hand remained in his boyfriend's pants and he began to run his fingers across the shaft of his member slowly, biting his lip a bit to tease the older man. It certainly worked and he turned a bright red while he stumbled to turn off the oven behind him.

"G'morning..." Roger mumbled then took his other hand and ran it across the under half of Brian's body which made him nearly fall to his knees.

"Morning, R-" 

Brian started but just as he was beginning, he was taken by the shoulders and pressed into the counter beside them. His hands went to the sides for support when he saw Roger getting to his knees and beginning to slip the sides of his boxers down.

"Y-You know Fred and John are gonna be here soon?" Brian asked breathlessly as Roger began to nip the insides of his thighs. Clearly, he had absolutely no care in the world shown by the way he rolled his eyes and looked up at Brian with a smirk.

"Well, they can take a seat if they show up in the next five minutes."

Brian nodded and smiled before leaning his head back a bit to take in the moment. As soon as Roger placed his hands on his cock he took a sharp gasp in and arched his back a bit. He felt his boyfriend's tongue run over the bottom of his head and he twitched in anticipation, awaiting the best part.

This time Roger used both his hands and his mouth, which Brian wasn't expecting in any way. He felt his entire body flush and his knees attempt to give from the overwhelming pleasure but he refused to allow himself to collapse, instead, he tightened his grip on the counter and panted out a heavy moan.

Five minutes was a bit of a stretch in Brian's mind especially since he was already struggling to hold back, but he didn't want to say anything even if he could. His hand desperately went to the top of Roger's head and gripped his hair with a tight force, pulling him forward a bit which he had little reaction to.

"Ah,  _ah,_ " Brian panted as he was taken in. His grip on the counter and the hair in his wrapped in fingers became nearly painful while he tried to hold back  _just_ a  minute longer. It had hardly been a minute in itself but he could still try his best to save himself an explanation.

When Roger gently ran his teeth across his cock he couldn't hold it anymore and finally allowed himself the satisfaction of finishing. Brian dropped to the ground in front of Roger and sighed desperately, his chest still rising and falling heavily while he recovered. The grey boxer's he was wearing was now becoming darker as he dripped on to the fabric.

Roger ran his wrist across his glossy lips and chuckled lowly upon seeing how much energy it took out of Brian in only a few short moments. He pulled himself on top of the older man's lap and ran his lips across his nose as he pressed their foreheads together gently. Brian's warm breath tickled his upper lip and he smiled while leaving small kisses on his lover's nose.

"S-Sorry it was...You know...Quick." Brian whispered lowly while Roger continued to run his fingers up and down his sides, and his lips against his cheeks.

"That's why they call it a quickie." 

"I mean-Since last time too." His face was quickly heating up even more now which Roger certainly noticed. "I just get really...Excited when I think of you."

"Are you apologizing for getting  _too_ horny over me?" Roger snorted and ran his fingers across Brian's jawline. "Baby you're fine. I don't care at all. It's really cute."

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Roger's neck. He hadn't thought of it like that before, but hearing it out loud it did sound a bit stupid. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

He leaned into a sloppy kiss and smiled.

"It just means our quickies are gonna be  _really_ quick." 

Roger laughed while Brian slapped him on the side of the hip with a flustered grin.


End file.
